The invention relates to the field of LCD display; and more particularly relates to a dual screen display apparatus, dual screen display method, and electronic device.
In order to increase functions and provide users more convenient operation, more and more electronic products in recent years are usually equipped with the second display screen besides the main display screen. For example, flip mobile phone is usually composed of two screens: internal one used for performing the display of video play, games applications, and text editing applications, and external one often used to display information related to communication processing such as calling number display, SMS themes, and the like. Nowadays, with the rapid development of the mobile internet technology, there has been a gradual tendency for mobile internet devices such as tablet PC and so on to adopt a dual screen display design in order to make users have a better using experience.
The present dual screen display module is generally designed to paste the backs of two display units together. In this way, it is not difficult to achieve the dual screen display apparatus but the thickness and weight of this dual screen display module is twice as much as the single screen display module. However, such thickness and weight is far from meeting the users' requirements for super slim and super thin of the portable mobile terminal especially in today's progress of the mobile internet technology. Therefore, it is hoped that there is provided a dual screen display apparatus, method, and electronic devices using the dual screen display apparatus and dual screen display method which can achieve slimmer and thinner dual screen display apparatus and perform an appropriate dual screen display according to the display requirements.